Worlds Collide
by AnGeLdUsT1942
Summary: What would happen if Derek really had a uniquely altered twin sister who Kit sent to live with the Pack? What would happen if they met on the streets one day and had to join forces against a common enemy? Read to find out! Warning Adult Lang and some sexual scenes!
1. NOTE

**HEY!**

**I know its been forever and I am really sorry about that but I have had a really hard time within my family. We have lost four people, three to cancer and one to drugs. It has been a hard couple of years that has pushed me from writing but I am back and refreshed. I feel I have grown and I am happy for the experiences. **

**I will be redoing the chapters to Worlds Collide and making them a tad shorter but not a lot of the plot is changing. I am also working on the background stories for Lilly and how she came to be a part of the wolf pack. I will make a note when that happens. I am going to get the first two chapters posted for today and then I will be updating two chapters every week to week and a half! **

**Please read and review! THANKS FOR THE PATIENCE AND I AM TRULY SORRY TO ANYONE WHO WAS (MAYBE) UPSET **


	2. Normalcy

**Hello. I'm back! Here is the shorter version of the first chapter I didn't change anything just made it shorter which is what I will be working on throughout the week (cutting the chapters up) I may add a few in between the original chapters. **

**I hope everyone enjoys!**

**I do not own Darkest Powers or Otherworld Kelley Armstrong is absolutely amazing! I do however own Lily, Claire, and Melanie! and the craziness that ensues with them :) **

CHAPTER 1: Normalcy

Chloe POV

I was pacing back and forth in front of the dull grey door. Simon found it oddly amusing that I couldn't sit still but I was beyond caring. I made the unfortunate mistake of saying that his spiky mess of hair was beginning to get boring, his slightly slanted brown eyes widened, pretending to be offended. We both then burst into laughs. It was nice to see him smiling again. He was starting to get used to having his dad back and the effect was a very positive one.

Tori was flipping through a Glamour magazine she had convinced Kit to get her for the wait. She had actually accepted the fact that she was Kit's daughter surprisingly well. Her messy black spikes made the similarities between the three of them more obvious. Sometimes there would be some awkward moments between her and Simon. Tori would say something that reminded them of when she had been romantically interested in Simon, but there was a silent agreement to never mention it out loud.

As I retraced my steps for what felt like the thousandth time I read the sign on the door again -"Written Driving Test"- my newly acquired boyfriend was behind, taking the written part of his driving test. He had taken the actual driving part earlier in the day, but due to a scheduling error he had to wait to take the written part until later. Sure he was a genius werewolf but I was still nervous. Sad as it was, but I felt kinda normal for once instead of some weirdo specially modified necromancer whose powers could cause an apocalypse if she wasn't careful.

Just the thought alone made me shudder reminding me of all the times I had already proven how cruel my supernatural power could be. Not wanting to think negative my thoughts went back to Derek, who kept me sane.

Well mostly sane.

Simon and Tori tried to understand. They really did. But they've never had to wake up to find reanimated bats flying around. My boyfriend on the other hand was in the exact same boat as I was. The idiot scientists from the Edison Group had made it so that instead of being able to control our powers like Simon and Tori, we were deadly. I mean, being able to raise the dead along with controlling them? That's creepy enough. Then there's Derek, who can snap a neck with his bare hands.

Kit had found information leading us to areas in the U.S. that were putting other supernaturals in our same positions, so we were going to try and help. We had to.

I was making my fifteenth rotation when I accidentally ran into a girl an inch or so shorter than I was. She was extremely skinny and pale. Her eyes were a jade green that made the crescent bruises around them stand out. I worried that she would break into pieces had I actually ran into her.

The light purple tank top she wore did nothing to hide the scars that littered her collar bone and the tops of her shoulders, deep lines that all seemed to connect to one another. I followed one of the twisting vines of scar tissue down her left arm, ending at the back of her wrist right where her artery was. She had to have been a ghost.

She looked up. Her face was impassive and cold. Her eyes sent a shiver of fear through me as they focused and zeroed in on mine.

I saw Simon staring at her intently, letting me know she wasn't an unwanted ghost. Her eyes didn't move from mine until Simon stood and made his way over to my side. I could practically see gears turning in his head, his eyebrows meeting as he frowned in agitation. As soon as he had gotten up from his seat, her head snapped in his direction. I saw Kit look up at us through the corner of my eye, his mouth open and ready to ask what was up when his eyes landed on the girl. She was still staring quietly at Simon. Kit's expression twisted with shock before anger flooded his features.

Simon spoke up, sounding choked and soft. "Lillian?"

She blinked and refocused those unusual eyes on his from glaring at his father. She shook her head slightly, denying his claim, and walked leisurely back over to a group of four who were standing close to the 'EXIT' glass door. Simon stared after her his face contorting in confusion for another moment until, in true Simon fashion, he shrugged his shoulders and went to sit back down. Kit stared with worry at the group that was now congregated by the door. My eyes went back to the girl. She almost seemed to look familiar but I couldn't place from where. I watched as she made her way back over to her group by the door. Each of them stared stone-faced ahead.

I turned and began my pacing again, thinking back over what had just happened as I tried to make sense of it and the odd feeling that I somehow knew the girl. Five minutes later, the group left and I saw Simon's eyes follow the girl out. She was the one to open the door, which officially eliminated her as being a ghost.

I now had something else to think about instead of Derek's test. Another ten minutes passed before the door opened as I ran into Derek, his familiar forestry scent clearing my head of everything else. I relaxed as our eyes met. I lowered my gaze to his hands that were holding a piece of paper that read PASSED stamped in red at the top.

I smiled brightly and jumped up to give him a big hug, my body relaxing even more as his arms wrapped around my waist and held me against him. I kissed him soundly, lost in my happiness for him. He set me down softly, as if I would shatter into a million pieces. I always felt completely safe with him. Then again when your bodyguard is able to turn into a 200 pound wolf not much could really scare you.

I stared at his sharp features. He had grown into his looks quite well since Lyle House. It never mattered to me what he looked like; I always thought he was handsome, but now everyone could see his beauty. He was extremely tall, at least a foot taller than me, and built with enough muscles to rip a door off its hinges. Ever since his full Change he seemed to be losing the awkward puberty smack down and taking on the form of a man.

I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts and focus on what Derek was saying to me.

"Let's get this stupid picture thing done with," his voice rumbled near my ear. Simon was staring at me, his eyebrows raised while Kit avoided eye contact completely. Tori was still flipping through her magazine, ignoring everyone and everything. Before I could register a blush, he had me wrapped perfectly under his arm, telling his dad we'd be right back.

Derek tightened his arm around me, and when I looked up he was smiling down at me with one of his very rare smiles. My blush deepened as I snuggled in close enough to hear his heartbeat through his chest while we waited in the extremely long line.

The kind pudgy looking lady with too much red hair dye in her short curly locks behind the long desk told Derek to come around to the side so she could take his photo. He sat on the tiny little stool they had and waited patiently while she readjusted the camera because he was so tall.

Simon came up behind me. "I'm not sure they could lower the camera enough to get your picture."

Tori sniggered from across the small space of the room. I sent each of them a glare. Kit smiled at us like an affectionate father, watching his children banter. Our own little family.

As soon as we made it out the door, Simon was begging to see Derek's paper I.D. We were going to have them mail his license to a P.O Box in a small town about twenty miles away. He handed it over with a smug look as we all gathered around the little paper to see the picture. Only Derek could pull off scowling at the camera and still look hot and gorgeous. I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

Simon grinned. "Man you're no fun." Simon had tried talking Derek into posing as The Thinker for his photo and every time it came up Derek left the conversation cursing Simon and his lack of brains.

"Whatever. Idiot," was Derek's ever eloquent response along with an expressive eye roll.

"Chloe and I wanted to go out for dinner as a celebration. Is it okay if we head out now so we can be back before dark?" His voice was smooth and deep. Kit nodded, looking a little hesitant. Mostly from fear of the Edison Group being on our tails and probably a little bit about my aunt's reaction to said request.

"Let me call Lauren real quick so I can let her know and see if she wants me to pick anything up on our way back." We nodded and started making our way back to the van where Tori was already leaning up against, complaining to her brother about not having a boy toy to take her out and drive her around. I rolled my eyes at her while leaning against the van next to her, tugging lightly on the magazine she was still holding onto. She let go of it and moved her head closer to mine so we could both read. Tori and I had read half of an article about Angelina's and Brad's babies when Kit walked back over to us. His smile told me there was good news.

"Your aunt said it was okay to let you go. Just as long as you both have your phones and call if you're going to be going anywhere else. And hands to yourself, both of you. Lauren's terms not mine. Have fun."

**RXR THANKS!**


	3. Wolves

**Here is chapter two which is actually the last half of the first original chapter... kind of confusing I'm sorry. The next chapter will be new! YAY :)**

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers and Otherworld! **

CHAPTER 2: Wolves

Chloe POV

I was blushing a lot more now, thanks to my relationship with Derek. My aunt had decided it was time for her to give me the full version of "THE TALK". I rolled my eyes and started to walk down the street, ignoring the fact that all four of them were laughing at me.

Derek grabbed my hand when he caught up to me, his chuckles distracting me from the embarrassing situation. I loved the way his laugh sounded. A deep rumbling that you could practically feel run across the nerves of your body, well for me anyway.

We walked around the city in a comfortable silence until my stomach growled. We laughed quietly to ourselves before searching the store fronts for someplace good to eat.

"What do you want? It's all on me, of course." I rolled my eyes and shrugged my shoulders, looking around the tiny town.

"Where'd you get money from?" I asked as the thought hit me. He pulled out a twenty with a sheepish grin.

"My dad. He said it was extra he'd had." As he spoke, he nodded his head at the area in front of us. At the end of the street I saw a cluster of trees with a clearing big enough for half a dozen picnic tables. All of them were empty, so we could talk freely. A couple stores down was a small bakery. I suggested a picnic and he nodded his head again.

I got a blueberry muffin and some tea in a to-go cup. Derek bought a half a dozen donuts, a bagel, and a large coffee. When we got to the picnic area we found a spot in the back near the trees and sat down. We spent most of the afternoon there, calling Aunt Lauren every hour to keep her updated.

It was a lot of fun. We hadn't really gotten any time to just ourselves. I learned a lot about Derek. I felt privileged that he trusted me enough to share the dark parts of his past. I told him about my dreams, my mom… everything. I couldn't remember the last time I had talked so much about myself before.

Once it got to be around five, we started getting ready to walk back to the hotel. The sun still had a few hours until it set. We were walking in a comfortable silence again.

It seemed calm and relaxing for all of about ten seconds. We had arrived at an alley-like area when Derek stiffened his posture, going rigid as he caught a scent in the air he didn't like. Confusion masked his face for a moment before his head snapped across the street, then in the direction of the alley. He continued the rotation of storefront, alley, and storefront another time. Footsteps from the alley made me jump and Derek growl. He turned, facing the threat, his eyes dark and menacing. He stood taller and puffed his chest out. A blonde woman was standing a few feet away, her face hidden in the shadows.

As she made her way to the mouth of the alley the light lit her features. She was one of the people at the DMV earlier.

"We need to talk pup." Instead of a soft female voice, it was a deep one with a southern drawl. I squeaked and moved closer into Derek's side while I turned my head to the right to see a blonde man too close to me for comfort. I could feel Derek's muscles tighten as he pulled me even closer into his side growling low in his throat. The man looked at me with calculating eyes for a moment before looking back to Derek.

"You can bring the girl and we'll talk in a public place if you prefer." It was the woman this time. Her voice was smooth with no emotion and sounded firm and full of authority. Derek nodded hesitantly after a few moment of seeing we couldn't really escape.

"I'm Elena," she said as she turned she nodded to the man. "That's Clay." Without another word she led the way to a busy and well lit street. Derek pulled me over to his other side farther away from the man. Elena came over to my side while Clay walked a bit behind Derek. She stopped in front of a diner where she led us to a back corner booth. I could see a man with black hair in the booth, his head bowed down, studying the table.

What had we gotten ourselves into?

"Werewolves" His murmur was quiet, so much so that I thought maybe I hadn't really heard it. But Derek made a pointed look at all three of them and flared his nostrils. Oh great. This couldn't be good.

**RXR THANKS!**


	4. Breathe

**Alright I thought I would be nice and put up an actual new chapter. This is kinda supposed to be about the same time as Chapter 1 but from The Pack side of it. I hope you guys like it !**

**I also changed the Rating to M because I feel that there's no way after being raised by Clay and Elena that Lily and Noah aren't going to get physical :) be nice though I've never written sexy scenes before :P**

**I do not own Otherworld or Darkest Powers :( the AMAZING KELLEY ARMSTRONG does! Song belongs to Saving Abel: Addicted.**

CHAPTER 3: Breathe

Noah's POV

The white numbers on my phone say 11:13. We're headed out of town to pick up Lily's driver's license from the BMV a couple towns over. We refused to allow them to send it to us. We didn't need any mutts being able to trace it back to us.

It's been an hour and a half of Lily snuggling into my side and her dad, Clay, growling from the driver's seat. We've been together for four months, which in werewolf time is like a year. Her dad has been against it since we came back from Alaska and she claimed she was keeping me.

Our physical attraction is getting hard to push back. She's my wet dream personified and it's easy for my teen brain to get distracted. Like now, her breath tickles my ear as she sings softly.

_I'm so addicted to  
All the things you do  
When you're going down on me  
In between the sheets_

All the sounds you make  
With every breath you take  
It's unlike anything  
When you're loving me

Her voice gets louder; her passion for the music filling the air and I can feel her desire through her hand high on my thigh. Fire burns through my veins and I'm distracted from the adults in the front seat.

"Dammit Lily. Watch the projecting!" Clay slams his hand against the wheel, my girls face is red and her lips look yummy. With her genes being screwed with she has an odd ability to project her thoughts and emotions to others through the bonds she has with them. The closer she is to someone the easier it is for her to project and her control dwindles when we get heated.

"Separate. Before your father kills the poor boy." Elena sounds calm but her blue eyes are focused on Lily's hand which hasn't moved. The tent in my jeans wasn't making this any better.

Petulantly I moved over to the window leaving the middle seat between us.

My girls smirk is driving me crazy. I'm trying to make patterns in the trees to distract myself when Clay finally says we're there.

The line takes a while. We stand sharing her headphones and whispering quietly. Every giggle I pull from her soft pink lips makes my heart beat even faster.

The red headed lady behind the counter pulls out Lily's new I.D. my girl does a little hip wiggle in her excitement.

A hand taps on my shoulder halting me on my way back to Elena and Clay who are waiting by the exit.

"Excuse me. I don't mean to be rude." The blonde was tall with cloudy blue eyes. She reeked of pot. Her grin was predatory, freaking me out. "You're really cute. Could I get your number?" Her hand twitched around her hair and by her confident smile I knew she never heard no.

I was used to this behavior. Girls came up to me all the time back in Alaska, I knew I was good looking. Even more so now that Lily tells me any chance she gets. Speaking of my girl her grip is painful around my waist.

"He's not interested." Her voice is strong and sexy as hell. The blonde rolls her eyes and I could see Clay holding back a laugh. His daughter was pissed which is never a good thing.

"I wasn't asking you little girl." Great this bitch was stupid.

I wasn't expecting Lily's reaction. Her small hand wrapped itself around my neck pulling me with amazing force. Warm lips lit mine on fire and sent electric shocks to my toes. I felt her hand slide down my stomach. She didn't stop until her hand was pressed against the bulge in my pants. I groaned. Blondie got the message her cheeks tomato red. Our lips separate with a smack. "I told you he isn't interested." My girl smirked and pulled me around the blonde.

"You really didn't have to be mean." My grin pulled at my lips making my statement half assed. I loved her jealous side. It was hot. We made it to Elena who was laughing at her daughter. Clay didn't look like laughing anymore though.

"Lillian." His eyes focused behind my girls shoulder; his nostrils flared. Her reaction was immediate. Her back straightened, her nostrils grew as she breathed in deep. I looked over when she did. There were just people by the exam door. We had been doing the same thing a week before waiting for Lily to take her test.

"Derek." It was barely a whisper. "Stay here."

Lily stalked forward. I didn't know her twin brother was in New York. Neither did Lily. I reached my soul out to hers. Feeling her anxiety and fueling her determination. She almost ran into the blonde haired girl pacing closely to the door.

Lily stared and sniffed the air some more. I was listening so hard I could hear the air scrape down into her lungs. No one else would have noticed her back tighten or her teeth clench. But in the short time I've known Lily I've memorized everything about her.

It was him. He was so close and I could feel her adrenaline at the thought of telling him she was here. A blonde boy with crazy hair walked up whispering her name. My girls breath hitched and her pain flared through us both. Elena looked murderous but it wasn't at the boy, the man still in his seat staring at us like we were his worst nightmare was on the receiving end of Elena's glare. If looks could kill.

He was obviously the boy's father. Lily didn't speak. I saw her shake her head. It hurt her to lie to him. He was like her brother to.

'Simon' the name slipped from her thoughts to mine fluidly, like water. Our connection was so strong I could feel her heart pound in my chest. It's as if we are one.

I was about to go to her when she turned; her face was indifferent, her eyes dull and lifeless. She walked right past us and stormed her way into the nearest alley. I followed closely behind listening to her breathing. It was back to normal, her heart slipping back to a calming rhythm.

I let Elena close in on Lily. Her voice was soft as if approaching a rabid animal. It isn't necessary though, Lily is already back to her usual self. Our connection thinning as her walls come back up.

"That was Derek. He was the one on Ramon's tracks." There is no emotion in her voice. Her mother nods her head.

"You picked up on that too huh? I'll tell Jeremy to meet us we'll talk to him tonight." Elena waits for Lily to say something, but she doesn't. "You guys take the car but stay nearby." Clay passes me the keys before pulling his wife away from their oldest daughter.

She's quiet even in the car behind the wheel. She stares straight ahead listening to the mix of songs from her iPhone. Theory of a Dead Man's Gentleman plays loudly. After an hour of circling through the small town in silence I give up.

"Baby. You ok?" Her gorgeous eyes meet mine before pulling into a parking lot near a little cluster of trees and picnic tables. I climb out when she does and we walk along the trees.

"I never knew he was so close. It's harder than I thought." Her walls have crumbled and my girl is back, our connection intensified. I tangle our fingers together. She breathes in a shaky breath before pulling me to her.

"I'm really happy you're here with me right now."

"Me too, angel."

We spend the rest of the day walking through the trees and playing on the school play park we found. My girl was back her eyes bright and shining in the twilight. Clay finds us around eight and we head to the café where Elena and Jeremy are. My girl giggles with her father as he gives her directions and praises himself on his teaching skills.

The calm has settled, normally that's a good thing, but in our lives it means something crazy is about to happen. I ignore the tightening in my chest and listen to Lily laugh and sing enjoying the moments of peace.

**RXR THANKS!**


	5. Mystery

**Here's the next chapter! This is a revision and I will add the second half of the chapter Wednesday so I can get the old chapters up faster. I hope everyone enjoys it and forgive the mistakes :)**

**Please Review  
**

**I do not own Darkest Powers or Otherworld the characters belong to Kelley Armstrong who is my idol!  
**

CHAPTER 4: Mystery

Chloe's POV

I sat up against the wall with my feet propped up on Derek's lap while he had a staring contest with the men who were sitting across the table. Elena had grabbed a chair from an empty table and was sitting at the end of our booth with a cup of coffee. She had smiled at me a few times, showing me her slightly pointed canines, and setting my queasy stomach at ease a bit.

Most werewolves, or the ones I had met at least, had pointier canines than normal. Tori made a point of joking about me cutting my tongue on one of Derek's teeth. I had a permanent blush for the rest of the day while Aunt Lauren grumbled about children growing up.

Finally the man with the black hair spoke. His voice was one that could silence a chattering room by just speaking. It was deep and claimed all the attention of the people around him.

"Jeremy Danvers," he introduced "I take it Elena and Clay have introduced themselves already?"

It was a question directed at Elena, but I still nodded while trying to look calm and relaxed, like we were asked to speak to werewolves every day. Derek just sat there glaring at the two men. Elena nodded as well and went back to her coffee, a bored expression plastered over her face.

I took hold of one of Derek's hands and began tracing patterns on his palm while he introduced us, first names only.

"Your mate, is she one of us?" Jeremy asked. My eyes instantly glanced his way and I flushed slightly at being called Derek's mate. No one had really put it like that before. Derek nodded his head as he looked down at me, smiling a soft crooked smile. I pinched his middle finger to show my annoyance and went back to my patterns while looking at Jeremy.

"I'm a necromancer," I said. Jeremy nodded politely while Clay rolled his eyes.

"We knew that already. What we want to know is how your scent was on a mutt we've been looking for." Clay voice made Derek tense for a second before realizing he was just annoyed, rather than making a threat. Elena raised an eyebrow at him before rolling her eyes.

"Why don't you go find our kid while we do the questioning?" Her voice made it sound like she was joking yet I could hear the command in it. They shared some thoughts silently before Clay stood up, Elena did as well and slipped into his seat.

"Fine darling, but I hope you know this could end badly." He was looking at Derek as he said it but his handsome features weren't glaring anymore. His eyes held curiosity but something else I couldn't identify was laced in, creasing the edges and making him look older. Elena looked to Jeremy, who nodded his head slightly. Clay walked out of the diner. Derek followed him with his eyes before looking back at the two werewolves across from us.

"What was he talking about? Where did you find my scent?" Derek's voice was calm as he spoke to Jeremy, his posture relaxing slightly after making sure Clay was really gone. Jeremy shook his head, sadness filtering his eyes, before answering.

"We found your scent on a couple of mutts that were making some problems for us in the… hunting area." He glanced at me to gauge my reaction but I didn't let my disgust show.

Wolves hunting people was what he really meant. "Liam and Ramon?" My hand stilled its movement and I looked up at Jeremy. Derek nodded his head as if he were expecting it. Silence descended on our table making the air tangible with tension. Had this been a movie, the music would have gone _DUN DUN DUN_.

A waitress in a pale pink uniform came up to our table, stopping me from breaking the silence. She asked if we needed anything. At first I wanted to roll my eyes and tell her we wanted privacy but that was rude. So instead I asked her for a coffee, black. She smiled politely and scribbled it down on her little notepad.

Derek looked at me like I was crazy, he knew I didn't like coffee (I had an irrational fear that it would make me shorter than I already was), especially black coffee. I gave him a shrug.

I thought it would help calm his nerves to have something familiar along with me acting normal. His body was radiating tension and stress. I pulled out a few of the sugar packets on the table to pour in the coffee. I thought the familiar gesture would help him from being so edgy about being in such close proximity to other werewolves. It was a long shot. But I wanted him to be clear minded and level for whatever was coming next.

We stayed silent. After a minute, the lady was back with a huge coffee cup. She smiled again and left quickly. Elena and Jeremy watched as I poured the sugar into the coffee and stirred it, handing it to Derek first. He liked to make sure it wasn't too hot for me after one bad incident where I burnt by tongue and lip because the coffee was too hot. Did I mention how overly protective he was of me? It was sweet most of the time, but sometimes I wanted to remind him that I wasn't his child, however I didn't mainly because he only did things like that for me. I felt special and loved which made up for the feelings of incompetence.

He nodded his head to me as I reached for the cup murmuring, "All good," under his breath. I looked back to Elena and Jeremy while I took a small sip and set the cup down in between us. Jeremy smiled softly at us trying to easer our stress I'm guessing. Elena chuckled as she stared at us. I blushed embarrassed that they understood why he had to check the coffee. It was really sad and I had gotten a lot of cracks from Simon and Tori about it.

"So how did you meet Ramon and Liam?" Elena's voice showed her curiosity while her face still remained impassive. Derek explained to them how we had run into Ramon and Liam twice. The first time they had tried to talk Derek into going to the Pack for them as some mutt who was killing humans. The second time Derek had to kill Liam because he was hired to kill the both of us by someone close to his dad's friend. Jeremy nodded his head solemnly as he looked at Derek.

"The Pack has been looking for them for a while now and the last time we got close enough to catch their scents it was mixed with yours as well. We still need to find Ramon. Do you know where he might have gone?" Jeremy asked. We both shook our heads. I thought back to the night when Derek had had to kill Liam, I was too worried about him to really pay attention to what Ramon was saying.

"I'm sorry. He didn't say anything, but I think he's still in New York," I said softly. Elena looked at me and smiled kindly. She looked absolutely breath taking and I was a little jealous of her ability to look so beautiful even in the horrible lighting of the café.

"It's not your fault kiddo. We were just wondering. But I do have a question for you." She looked pointedly at me. "Did you see his ghost when Derek killed him?" Her voice was soft, like she noticed that the topic was difficult for us to talk about. Derek was tenser than before and I could feel the blood leave my face. I nodded my head silently before telling them the end of the little adventure we had encountered in northern New York.

Elena looked at Jeremy before looking back to us. "We had two necromancers look for him but neither one of them could tell us he was dead. They're both very reliable."

Derek looked shocked by the news and looked down at me. I know I had seen Liam's ghost; how could they think he was still alive? This was all starting to make my head spin. I stared up at Derek.

"I know I saw his ghost, I-I—"

My voice faded out and I could feel angry tears well up in my eyes. Derek leaned over and kissed me softly, distracting my scattered brain for a few seconds. When he pulled back I had the most horrible thought in my mind. I knew what I had to do. From the look on his face he knew too. And he was going to fight me every step of the way.

"I have an idea that might help you find Ramon and clear up the whole Liam confusion." I paused due to the sick feeling in my stomach. I shuddered slightly then sat up straighter. This was my life now. I needed to face it. "I can work on finding his ghost and if that doesn't work I can reanimate him if necessary."

"What makes you think you can do it when we've already said we've had very strong and reliable sources work on it already." Jeremy sounded a little defensive and I was taken aback by his sharp tone. I thought that this was what they wanted, seeing as they already knew I was a necromancer. I felt like a child being reprimanded for pulling an attitude on her parents.

"Some scientists have enhanced our genes. Chloe doesn't even need to perform a ceremony to summon or reanimate. If he doesn't come to her then we'll know if he's really dead or not." Derek was confident in my powers and I could see the pride in his grin when Elena and Jeremy looked slightly surprised at the fact that I didn't need to perform a ceremony. I nodded my head at their questioning look.

After a couple of silent moments, Elena, whose eyes were glued to something outside, nodded her head and I heard the bell on the door chime. Elena's and Jeremy's faces turned bright as they smiled at Clay and two teens following behind him, mystery girl from the BMV and a brown haired boy.

**Thanks for reading :)**


	6. Action

**Heres the next chapter this was redone as well. **

**Darkest Powers and Otherworld belongs to the amazing Kelley Armstrong!**

CHAPTER 5: Action

Chloe's POV

My skin prickled as my eyes focused on the scars again. Neither one of the teens was paying any attention to us, but Clay's eyes were focused solely on Derek, who was too focused on Clay to notice the teens. Just Clay. He was the muscle. The immediate threat.

The girl with the green eyes giggled at something the boy next to her said. The sound was young and reminded me of bells. At the sound, Derek's posture stiffened his eyes searching the diner for the source of the sound. They stopped on the girl who in turn paused in her step for an instant before continuing in her path toward us. Her face once smiling turned to a mask of indifference. Derek stood quickly staring in awe at the small girl before him.

My brain reacted in a way I hadn't expected. I wanted to tear her apart and let her know he was mine. I had never been this possessive of Derek before. I got a weird feeling in my stomach when I saw girls stare at him for too long but I didn't want to cause them physical violence.

Normally I would just put my arm around him or grab his hand, letting them he know he was mine subtly. Right now, though, I wanted to scream it from the rooftops. When I tried explaining it to him in the past, he just said it was a normal reaction for a connection like ours. The intensity of the emotions was still kind of new but I was trying to get better at controlling the stomach turning fear of him ever leaving me for someone else. _Someone more like himself_, a tiny voice in the back of my mind whispered.

A growl in the background made the girl look around Derek her eyes landing on mine. I felt calmer but the fury was there.

"Derek, jealousy is a difficult thing for a mate to handle. You should know just how easy it is to lose control." Her voice was just as childlike as her giggle. She sounded _way_ younger than she looked. Derek looked taken aback, as if he were in some kind of dream or nightmare. I grew a look of pity as he shook his head slightly.

"Who knew Tiny could be gutsy enough to stand up to one of us?" Clay's voice held amusement as he looked at me with slight respect. Elena chuckled in agreement. I hadn't realized that I had stood up and was at Derek's side, my arm wrapping around his waist involuntarily. The girl spoke instead.

"I've never had someone outside the family growl at me before. I like you." She smiled at me before walking past the still silent Derek and me with the boy following behind her practically on her heels. He glared at Derek before standing behind the girl who had taken a seat in the chair Elena had placed when we first got here.

Grabbing Derek's hand, I pulled him back to our side of the booth. Clay pulled up two more chairs and set them on either side of mystery girl. Derek was now shoved into the wall while I sat on the other side of him—or almost in his lap, but that's not important. The boy behind the mystery girl sat in the seat next to me, while Clay sat next to Elena.

Jeremy caught Clay and the kids up on what we had told them while he was gone. I wondered which of the teens Elena claimed as hers. I was hoping it wasn't the girl I had just growled at like a maniac. I sort of liked Elena and didn't want her hating me for being some possessive idiot.

Once Jeremy had filled everyone in, Mystery Girl looked at me her smile soft and crooked.

"Lillian Danvers. Call me Lily." She smiled as if my first impression to her wasn't "Hi, I'm Crazy Possessive Girlfriend; watch out!" I smiled hesitantly feeling guilty.

"I'm Chloe Saunders. It's nice to meet you. Um, I-I-I'm sorry about earlier." My cheeks warmed as I spoke and heard Elena and Clay chuckle. Derek's voice rumbled softly from my side.

"Care to explain what the hell happened, Lily? Kit told us you were dead." Derek startled me. His voice held no emotion but I could see it in his eyes; he was hurt and trying to piece the puzzle together. I was completely lost as to what he was talking about. The girl shook her head and wiggled her fingers before poking my hand softly.

"Nope, I'm still kicking. I'm sorry he had to lie to you, though. It was to keep you and Simon safe." Her voice got softer as she spoke, the only way of letting us know she actually felt anything negative. She still had her soft smile in place, but it didn't reach her pretty green eyes.

"It's difficult to explain. Speaking of which, where are Simon and Kit? They let you off your leash?" Her face broke into a crooked smile. I looked to Derek, who had a smaller version of the same smile. My brain clicked. Oh shit.

"Wait a minute. Hold up." My voice was louder than I expected it to be, as people were looking at us again. I lowered it a bit before continuing my thought process. "Are you guys related?" I sounded skeptical to even myself. Derek had never mentioned Lily, and neither had Simon or Kit. But the resemblance was uncanny. Same dark hair, pale skin, green eyes, and crooked grin.

Derek looked down at the table from my stare. Lily nodded her head. Twins. The word rang in my head. Derek had a twin.

My boyfriend glared at the table top like it spit on him. Finally he looked up meeting my eyes. I saw the pain and hurt, mirroring my own. I thought we were close. I mean, we were dating. What was he thinking, not telling me something as important as this?

But before I could actually let the anger settle, I realized that he thought she was dead and that this was harder on him than it was on me right now. Taking a deep breath, I pushed away my hurt and focused on his instead. "I'm sorry. Please don't be mad." Derek whispered. His voice cracked slightly. I shook my head softly, taking his hand and trying to give him some of my strength. I looked back at Lily expectantly.

"Care to explain?" I asked mainly because Derek looked like he couldn't speak again without screaming. From Elena's raised eyebrow, I figured they all could hear the quiver in my voice. I looked towards Jeremy and cleared my throat to demand answers.

"It's fine. Forget it." Derek's voice almost made me jump. He looked towards Jeremy and began discussing the scenarios in which the Pack was associated with Liam. That's when I got an idea. We had to act quickly.

"I'd really appreciate it if you would let me try contacting Liam tonight. I want to try and help."

Why did I want to help? That's easy—so Derek could have a reason to get closer to the Pack and learn more about wolves and his sister. Lily's eyes focused in on mine as she cocked her eyebrow. I could now openly see the similarities between Derek and Lily. Their gender was the main difference. I felt kind of stupid for not picking up on it sooner.

"You really think you'll be able to find a guy Jamie can't? That's nuts. No one's better than her."

The boy to Lily's left looked smug. I heard Derek's growl and felt it vibrate through my entire being. It was kind of nice knowing I had someone who was willing to argue against another werewolf to stand up for my abilities. Elena shook her head while Lily's hand rested on the boys arm.

"Noah. It's fine. I doubt she'd mind. Maybe they could try together. Two heads are better than one," Lily said. She looked over to Jeremy questioningly.

"It might make it easier if we try to contact Liam tonight. That way we won't impose on you guys for too long. We would appreciate it. I could call Jamie right now and she could be here in a few hours." Jeremy was again organizing and taking charge. I nodded my head while Derek glared menacingly at Jeremy, and then me. To his surprise, I sat up straighter and held my chin out.

"It's my choice. You don't have to come if you don't want to." My voice didn't shake or stutter. I knew he wouldn't like my idea, but the rational part of my brain was making me see that it was a way to get Derek a connection to other werewolves. And I would also get the chance to talk to another necromancer, who, hopefully, wouldn't think I was a spawn of evil.

As everyone stood up and left our table, I grabbed Derek's hand and placed a five in it to give to the cashier at the counter. He put the bill in his left hand, his arm tucking me safely into his side as he pulled me along after him.

When Derek and I walked outside we saw Lily crouched by the door murmuring something about stupid contacts. Which struck me as odd because werewolves have great vision.

Two seconds later, Lily had pushed me up against the wall of the diner as a fist slashed through the air right past her head.

"Damn it." Her voice was a low growl that had me shivering. Power radiated from her.

She pushed me towards Derek who was already moving to get me. "Noah!" Lily had twisted around to face Noah only to see a dog with dark fur and glittering gray eyes. Eyes that followed Lily and Noah from where the wolf had been pinned to the ground by Elena.

I didn't even see Elena move she was so fast. She had one hand wrapped around his throat while the other held onto the fur on his shoulder yanking it back and pinning his face to the cement. I watched in awe as she growled at the wolf saying something about messing with the wrong pup. Derek pulled me closer to his chest with his large arm wrapped around my stomach holding me against him in a protective cage. My hands were shaking as I watched everything in slow motion.

Lily and Noah were now crouching and getting closer to the dog Elena had pinned. Lily's hand had almost made it to its head when a black silhouette came up from behind her, its arm raised and holding something sharp. I called her name, making Noah turn towards me while Lily was already turning towards the man jumping from the shadows behind her. She moved way faster than I had ever seen a wolf, or anyone for that matter, move. Her left hand was raised to stop the object, her right throwing a punch toward the man's stomach.

Noah came up on her right to help, forgetting the wolf, when the guy picked up a rock from the ground after Lily had thrown his knife back to Elena. The crack to Lily's skull filled the silence as it smashed against the side of her head, the black silhouette putting as much strength into the hit as possible.

The wolf was growling ferociously from where it was pinned, and as Derek surged forward, ready to defend his sister, Lily snapped her hand forward. Surprise on her side helped enough to make his nose crunch together with a sound that was completely sickening. That hit should have killed him, yet the form was still writhing as Derek and Noah kneeled over him, while I stood on the sidelines feeling useless due to the fact that I couldn't do anything.

Clay and Jeremy were now pulling the car up and around the corner, flashing light on the scene. I saw Derek and Noah pummeling the dark form and Elena using her hand to smack down on the side of the wolf's head, knocking him out. My eyes focused on Lily. She was staring down at the dark forms fighting before she slumped to the ground.

The light from the car added an eerie effect to Lily's already pale complexion. The blood stood out on her shirt, melting in with the dark color of her jeans. I felt sick at the sight, but I couldn't stop myself from walking towards her. This couldn't be happening. Derek had just found his sister. He couldn't lose her now, not like this. My voice didn't sound right.

"DEREK!" He was by my side quicker than I had said his name. Noah and Jeremy were already crowding around us. I began to move out of the way, but Lily grabbed a hold of my hand. I watched her face. Her eyes were squeezed shut and her lips were in a pale line, but other than that she wasn't really showing any emotion. I would have been crying or have fainted from the blood, but not Lily; she was too tough for that.

"Thank you Chloe."

Her lips didn't move from the tight line until after the words had been said. Her eyes were no longer being forced shut and her hand was limp in mine. I almost thought she was dead, but I knew she wasn't. Her ghost would have been standing over her dead body in shock, just as Liam's had.

Clay bent down and picked her up, holding her body lightly and carefully. I wondered if I had imagined the voice. She didn't even look like she was really awake. But I was positive she had spoken. I shook my head and folded myself into the Explorer that had pulled around the corner. I let my head rest against Derek's shoulder and let the vibrations of his voice giving Jeremy directions to our hotel room calm me as I dialed Aunt Lauren's cell phone number to warn her of our company.

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Reunion

**Here is the next chapter this is also revised a bit. **

**Kelley Armstrong owns Darkest Powers and Otherworld LOVE HER!**

**The language here can get pretty crazy but thats because its Lily and she's a Pack girl. Enjoy and REVIEW PLEASE!**

CHAPTER 6: Reunion

LILYS POV

Ah fuck.

My head was spinning while it throbbed and I could feel blood all over making my skin sticky and gross. Shitheaded bastard. I'd get the guy who did this and make him scream for his mommy. I felt my lips pull up into a smile as I thought about all the ways to make Mr. Creepy beg for his life.

Suffocation, freezing, chopping off limbs, oh maybe I cou-. My thoughts stopped as I felt the sting of alcohol and a sterilized needle pierce through the skin around the gash in my head. My body wanted to cringe to scream and run far away. But that was impossible because from a young age my body was forced to learn to never show what it wanted. What I wanted. I probably wouldn't have even blinked at the metallic intrusion had my eyes been open. Hmm that was a good idea. I wasn't getting anything from the scents in the room due to the fact that alcohol now stained the air all around my head.

I could feel a soft bed under me, my adoptive mother's hand curling around my wrist. Just in case, I was never really good at letting others take care of me. I could simply** feel** Noah leaning over Jeremy watching to make sure everything was fine. The guy was a pansy for me and well I couldn't really bring myself to mind. He made me feel when it was hard. Another training mechanism I learned at a young age. He tore every wall down and forced his way into my heart when I least expected it.

My head was foggy my thoughts were slower than they should have been. I remembered the strong feeling of blood lust and fear. Fear of me. Which made me realize that both the wolf and Mr. Creepy came after me first when if they had been watching properly they would have seen Jeremy and my dad around the corner getting the car, perfect time to take out major threats. Why attack a young girl who barely looks strong enough to take on Pikachu? This makes me think of the twins and it takes a while before I can bring my thoughts back on track.

They had to have known about me and about my powers. Which was definitely not good. Well sort of. My eyes shot open startling Melanie, as she pulled that damned needle out the other side of the hole in my head again. Great I now had another scar to add to my collection. My best friend shook her head at me while still focusing on what she was doing. My eyebrows pulled down at the fact that I hadn't felt her presence like I normally would have.

"What-" My voice was thick and I had to clear my throat a few times before I could speak without sounding like a frog. "What the fuck did you give me Mel? My brain hates me."

She laughs but ignores me.

Melanie's short chocolate brown hair swishes as she turns around to grab more alcohol, the dull light in the room glinting off her dark green highlights. Her hazel eyes show that she was worried about me, they also gave away the fact that I have an IV in my arm, nullification worked when I wasn't focusing on her eyes. I hadn't noticed it before. It was the same arm my mom was holding down. I waited patiently until Melanie finished her stitching before turning my head to see what the hell they were putting in to me.

Blood, Melanies I was positive of with a good whiff of the air. Melanie's blood could subdue a raging werewolf in an instant and take away almost any pain. It also helped speed up my naturally fast healing, and duplicated blood cells in milliseconds when needed. This was the reason behind my sluggish thinking. This was stupid I had been through way more when I was seven and I hadn't needed as much help then. So I didn't get why everyone was freaking out.

I mentally examined myself documenting the damage. My hand was bruised from where I punched the mutt, and then my head but that was it. I could still feel his nasal bone slip back and up, ahh what a feeling, he should have been dead. Damn it.

"How you feeling angel?" Noah's voice was soft and calming. I felt my body begin to relax. Melanie was fiddling with the bandage around my head. From the pain it felt like the gash went from the top of my forehead to my temple hugging closely to my hairline. On closer inspection of my headache I could tell it hurt far too much from the usual gash in the head stuff.

I asked Mel and she said that Mr. Creepy had hit me with enough force to put a slight fracture in my skull. There was also sign of infection. Shit. After a half an hour my body had run through Melanie's blood and was now showing stability on its own.

My breathing had stopped on the car ride here due to the shock and fracture. Which meant my heart would have stopped soon as well. Head wounds bleed a lot. And I already had enough problems with my blood. Dad and Jeremy had to call Melanie and have her drive out so she could help. Jeremy could usually do first aid stuff like this and we could have waited until we got home to bother Mel.

Unfortunately my mind was in survival mode and it took my mom, dad, Noah and Derek to hold me down while Jeremy sewed me up the first time. I had been out for four hours. My stitches had to be replaced three times since then from all the blood coating it. Just great.

"The rock the fleabag hit you with had grime and junk on it. Your cut had dirt and stuff in it." My dad's voice came from across the room.

Jeremy then told me that if I so much as moved without his permission I'd get no assignments for the next month. His voice was soft yet commanding the attention of every werewolf in his vicinity. Even Derek was paying as close attention as possible.

Suddenly Chloe and Simon came in from a door connecting this room with another. Their whispering voices barely reaching my ears. I grinned at Simon as his expressive brown eyes met mine. I remembered the time when he pulled my hair for telling on him about drinking milk out of the carton. He wore his blond hair in the same style of messy and organized spikes from when we were younger. That always there smile slipped.

'Whoa, definitely not dead.' his thoughts were chaotic and incomprehensible. I nodded and pulled the same thing I had with Derek. This time though I poked Melanie's nose. Simon seemed to stop breathing when he finally shut off his mind ramble and began taking in our features.

I knew what our looks did to people. We were created for these exact reasons. I was the one that inflicted contradictions. My prey feared me yet wanted me to be as close as possible to them. Melanie with her soft face and calming bright eyes lured everyone in and made them feel like they were home. We were created to take what we wanted as ours. We were unexpected killers, I mean come on who would think that a 95 pound four foot eleven inch girl could turn into a wolf and then tear them apart without a second thought.

Simon finally slowed down enough to throw a flirty smile at Mel then tuned all his attention on me. He was determined to find out what the hell had happened ten years ago. When I had left. Probably not the best time but looking at Derek and noticing how conflicted he felt towards me I knew I would need to explain to my brothers what had happened. Unfortunately before I could begin my very long story three more people began trying to cram themselves into the small room.

My parents took up Jeremy's sides while Melanie and Noah came to stand closer to me. What we called our pack formation. Normally I had Uncle Nick and Antonio flanking me but having Noah was nicer, he didn't question me, while Mel and I had our bond and could communicate quickly even with our missing third link. Noah's growl was deep and gravely turning something in my stomach before I snapped myself back to attention.

Chloe had turned, her face expectant. That was when the scent hit me. Something even worse than the alcohol that permeated the hall of the lab I was raised in. I knew the tall blond woman who was now standing in the doorway next to my brother's adoptive father. Another young girl around Simon's age was standing just a bit behind him looking bored.

Blondie's face was priceless. She was scared, she knew who we were and what we were created to do. Kill. Then again of course she would know. She ruined our lives. She helped create the monsters she feared so much. Her eyes were the easiest to remember. Bright blue and fear for your life really seemed to work well together. My chest contracted as not only mine but Melanie's memories assaulted us. Things we tried to forget forever came rolling back in and locking us under the waves of hatred.

My reaction was immediate. I snarled from my chest and leapt up planning escape routes and torture methods. Natural werewolf fighting instincts. Well when you've been raised by the muscle of the Pack along with the soon to be Alpha as your parents it's right there along with the alphabet and numbers.

Kit made his way in front of the witch while Derek made his way in front of him. My growl made Chloe jump and Melanie wince. She hated fighting. That and they really hadn't expected me to be willing to go through my own brother to get what I wanted out of Chloe's aunt. I looked back to the blonde.

While I wanted to tear out her throat I knew I needed answers more.

"You know they really messed up on the whole mind control thing."

I sat at the foot of the bed watching faces calm and peace take over again.

"They created us to fight and get them what they want right?" I waited for her to agree but she could only stare. I pushed against the fragile wall of her mind. She was remembering me in the lab, what they made us do. How she created the experiment.

My smile turned predatory "You know why they put the demon genes in us and how they did it." Melanie's anger was building now. She hadn't recognized the woman as our creator but a helper. I let my senses take all of hers in and could feel her emotions. She didn't conciously want to fight. But now her fingers were flickering with sparks, the little sunflower plant in the window sill began to rot a bit from the chaotic energy she was containing.

The young teen girl grinned and began chanting something as brighter sparks flicked from her fingers. Thoughts swirled through my head as my eyes took in everything around me. Softly I pushed my left hand slowly laying it softly on Mel's shoulder. I could feel another hand resting protectively in front of me. '_Calm down, not yet'_. Noah and Melanie both nodded, letting me know they got the message.

The girl was Kit's daughter. Tori, I had heard about her from Savanah. Simon mumbled a similar warning to his sister. He had a knock back spell ready when needed. Chloe was now also standing watching back and forth as Derek and I had a stare down that brought back memories of us fighting over Simon or Kit. He couldn't tell if I had control or not.

My heart clenched. I really didn't want to hurt my brother but I would to get my questions answered. More memories of the past assaulted me, though none were my own. My child hood from three different parts were being played simultaneously, the lab, my time with Kit, and finding my adopted family.

I took a deep breath regaining my composure from the anxiety filling the small space. Derek locked gazes with me once again. He wasn't going to back down and neither was I.

**THANKS FOR READING :)**


End file.
